Darkness of the Mind
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Dragged back to being a Power Ranger, Trini starts to doubt if she belongs on the team any more, those doubts pushing her away from her friends and those she cares about most in the world. Can Kimberly reach past the darkness in her mind and bring her friend back to her.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness of the Mind - Trini and Kimberly one shot

Series: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata. Power Rangers, related concepts and characters are all owned by Saban and Disney. No copyright infringement is intended. This piece of work is purely for entertainment and no profit is being made from this. The character of MeiLi Kwan is my own creation and cannot be used without my permission.

* * *

Trini strolled across the juice bar, towel draped over her shoulders, her skin tingling with sweat. Funny how somethings never change isn't it. She hadn't been back here in years and yes, the decor and management had changed but it still feels the same.

So it seems more popular these days, attracting more than just high school students. Even without looking Trini can see more than a few undergrads here as well, mingling in with the younger students. More likely a sign of the way Angel Grove had changed while she was away.

The same could have been said for her too. But she still had the memories she made here. It was those memories Trini was lost in as she walked into the shower block, the light wash of conversation rippling over her ears. Not that it was that busy, only a couple of girls inside, standing and chatting by the lockers, thankfully not paying Trini much attention.

That didn't stop her picking a locker on the far side of the room, quickly pulling off her soaked gym clothes and tossing them on top of her small bag, thankful of the relative privacy the bank of lockers offered. Okay, she wasn't exactly self-conscious of her body but she didn't have the natural confidence of others in a communal setting like this. Her underwear removed as quickly, the towel wrapped around her torso the only covering her modesty, Trini made way to the shower.

Only once she was behind the frosted door did she let it drop, hanging it over the door. Without really thinking, Trini hit the button that started the shower and quickly stepped under the warm spray, tipping her head back to let it cascade over her hair, letting it wash away the sweat that clung to her skin.

She was already lost in her thoughts. It felt like yesterday since she was here. And like a lifetime too. Like she had been pulled back into a life she thought she was done with. Then again, things had been so crazy lately.

No one could have predicted what would happen. The Cataclysm of the Morphing Grid, that power that had lain dormant since Zordon's death suddenly active again. Like a volcano of power that would have erupted with dire consequences for the earth had they done nothing. Something only they had done. Trini would never forget that day she saw Tommy standing on her doorstep, saying he was bringing the team back together. At that moment, she hadn't given it a second thought, carried along with events she had gotten caught up in. But now, now she had time to think. And was maybe thinking differently. So much had happened. The restoration of her powers, Zordon's return and so much more. You would have thought she was happy. But she felt..out of place, unsettled in a way she couldn't put her finger on.

'Should have known you would be in here.' Trini jumped, the voice intruding on her thoughts in one quick movement. Not because she was embarrassed to see Kimberly leaning on the frosted door, only the rising clouds of steam between her eyes and her naked body. They had been friends too long for that to bother her. It was more that she had been caught thinking.

'We do have a reservation waiting for us.' Kimberly chided, filling the gap left by her silence.

'Okay, okay. I'll be right out.' Trini laughed, tipping her head back to let the water run through her hair again.

'You'd better.' Kimberly grinned wickedly. 'I've been waiting for this forever. And we are going even if I have to drag you there butt naked and covered in suds.'

'You think you could?' Trini smirked, flicking a little water at Kimberly who looked mock scandalised.

'Hey. I've been learning a lot.' Kimberly retorted softly. 'Maybe I should come in there and show you what I've learned.'

'And ruin your outfit? If you wanted to shower with me you could have said.' Trini smirked. Not like they hadn't when they were younger, they had been that comfortable with each other. 'Really. Give me two minutes. I'll be there.'

'You'd better be.' Kimberly turned and took a step towards the exit.

'Have I ever let you down?' Trini called after her.

Kimberly glanced back over her shoulder. 'Never. Friends forever, remember?'

'Friends forever.' Trini echoed with a sad smile that Kimberly didn't see.

Trini had no idea this place was even here. When Kimberly said she knew a great new place, this hadn't been exactly what she expected. Then again, she hadn't been back in Angel Grove that long. It didn't look like the kind of place you could just walk into off the street but Kimberly was greeted like an old friend, someone that is known to them. Having a little talk about how long it has been since they saw her here. And here with some very charming company too. Trini felt a little bit self-conscious about that. She was greeted very politely. Told that he hopes she will enjoy her time here.

Kimberly's eagerness had brought her to an area of Angel Grove she didn't recognise. Then again, she didn't recognise much of it these days. Guess that is what happens after over a decade, things move on. It might have been unknown to her but Kimberly lead her along like she walked this route everyday. And maybe she did. Trini was having a hard time not being bamboozled by the towering skyscrapers and the scattering of white marble fountains breaking up the square and the crowds of people. So much so that she hadn't even realised they had arrived until Kimberly stopped suddenly. Not that she really knew where they had been going.

'This is it?' Trini asked that question before she could think about, eyeing the building before her. Not critically but more with surprise. 'I'm not sure I'm dressed for this.' Okay, so Kimberly wasn't either. But that didn't stop her feeling out of place.

'It's not so formal as it looks.' Kimberly squeezed her shoulder. 'It's actually pretty relaxed inside. And they do a pasta to die for. Trust me.'

Kimberly had been soft selling it. It looked pretty fancy as soon as she stepped inside. Not that that seemed to phase her, even as the waiter greeted her. By name no less. It wasn't just the kind of place you could walk into off the street and Kimberly was being greeted like an old friend.

'It's been too long since we saw you in here.'

'I know.' Kimberly offered an apologetic smile. 'Competitions coming up, group practice, team practice, extra practice. Not enough days in the week.'

'Still, you are here now. That's what counts. And in such charming company too.'

Trini smiled a little nervously, suddenly thrown into the conversation. 'Think you.' She floundered a little, suddenly uncertain what she should say.

'Welcome to Pierre's.' The waiter said with a polite incline of his head, almost a small bow. 'If you will follow me, I have a table reserved for you. This way please.'

Trini didn't relax again until the waiter had shown them to the table, at the back of the restaurant but with a good view of the square. Discreet, but not isolated. Away from the scattering of other patrons. Which suited her perfectly. Right now, she felt the need for some privacy.

'You must come here a lot hmm?' Trini asked, sipped her water as she casually skimmed the menu. It really did look good, the choice of starters alone leaving her torn about what to order.

'Not as much as I would like.' Kimberly shrugged. 'I try to come along once a month. A little treat to myself. I stumbled onto it a few days after I got back. But there is no place to match it in the city.'

Trini envied that, even if she didn't say anything. Kimberly had a certainly she felt she was lacking. She had something to bring her back, her place on the Angel Grove regional gymnastic team with Olympic hopes. Not like her. She had just drifted back really, more carried along than aiming for something she wanted. Everyone else seemed to have something to keep them here. Beyond Kimberly and her team. Jason and Tommy had their dojo. Zach had expanded his dancing career working as a dance choreographer for a tv studio. Billy it was no surprise had gravitated towards research and academia. But her...

'Sort of like Angel Grove. It's the only place I think I've really thought of as home.' Trini paused, the truth of that suddenly hitting her. 'Did you ever think we would be back here again? After all the things we did? The battles we fought? To one day be right back in the middle of it again.'

'Did you?' Kimberly countered.

'That's not an answer.' Trini half laughed. 'But no. We took different paths from that.'

'Didn't you even think we took the wrong one?' Kimberly asked. 'That maybe we shouldn't have walked away from this?'

Do you?' Trini returned her question. 'We both made the choice Kimberly. We both choose to follow what we wanted to do. And we left our duty in capable hands. What else could we do?'

'Part of me always regretted it though, always wondered if I should come back.' Kimberly sighed. 'I wanted to. But I couldn't. I had to keep telling myself I had moved on. Are you saying you didn't miss people, places from this day?

'Of course I did.' Trini replied. 'You most of all Kimberly. Things are so different now. The team so much bigger. We aren't doing this alone now.'

She didn't have to say more than that. Kimberly knew what she meant as surely as she did. So many new teams had risen up in their absence that it almost didn't feel like they were needed anymore.

She thought on that more as the waiter too their order, about they were just a small cog in a huge machine. She didn't know half of them but they were all Power Rangers. That counted for something. She would just have to get to know them as time went on.'

'Like you said.' Trini nodded. 'A lot is different now.'

'Maybe with you too. Still no luck finding a job?' Kimberly asked softly.

'Nothing definite.' Trini said as casually as she could. 'Something my dad recommended to me. He hasn't said much about it. He wants me to make up my own mind before I say yes or not.'

Well, if you ever get tired of crashing with your folks you can crash with me.' Kimberly offered. 'Anytime. We could make a sleepover of it. Just like the old days.

Aren't we a bit old for that? Trini laughed.

A girl's night in.' Kimberly smiled. 'We can pig out and watch movies all night, and you can tell me about any cute guys you have your eye on.'

Like you and Tommy? If you guys are going to be getting back together.' Trini asked pointedly.

'I'm don't think we are.' Kimberly said casually. 'We both made that choice too. Okay, my choice didn't work out. But he and Kat have a good thing going on. I'm not going to get in the middle of that.'

The next hour passed talking about everything and nothing, chatting lightly as they enjoyed their meal, until that peaceful moment was shattered just as the waiter cleared away the plates that had held their desserts; a shrill, familiar tone cutting across the restaurant. One that Trini recognised instantly even though it had been years since she had heard it. She wasn't sure she would ever forget it, the very sound almost seared into her brain.

'Never fails, does it?' Kimberly sighed, already having grabbed a handful of notes and dropping them on the table.

'At least we got to enjoy desert.' Trini quipped, quickly following Kimberly out into the thankfully deserted square. That didn't stop Trini taking one careful glance around her as she raised the communicator up to her mouth.

'What's going on?' Trini asked, that question on both her and Kimberly's minds. She had been so busy thinking about that that she had almost expected to hear Zordon's voice on the other end not the martial and clipped voice of Captain Mitchell, something she wasn't sure she would ever get used to. It wasn't that she doubted or resented him being in charge. He had been doing this as long as they had if not longer. That just wasn't enough for her to say she knew him.

Trini still expected to hear Zordon on the other end. It was a old habit to get out of. It was still a bit disconcerting. She didn't know Captain Mitchell yet. Sure, he'd been doing this for a long time, almost as long as they had. That just wasn't enough for her to say she knew him. She hadn't been able to gauge the others reactions on this change yet.

'We have another Shade in downtown Angel Grove. Somewhere around the docks as far as we can tell. We don't have a firmer location at the moment.'

'Great. These things are becoming far too common around here.'

'I know. But let's just deal with this one. Then we can look at the bigger picture.' Captain Mitchell paused and Trini could hear a soft voice in the background. 'You two will be the first on the field. We are still trying to reach the others.'

'It's okay.' Trini nodded perfectly in time with Kimberly. 'We can take care of it. Tell the others if they don't hurry, the party will be over.'

'Copy that.' Captain Mitchell said before the link went dead.

'Are you ready for this?' Kimberly asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

'Just like old times.' Trini already had her morpher in the hand. This was another instinct she had hung onto. Something she hadn't even thought about, her body reacted without any conscious thought from her.

'It's morphing time.' Trini spoke those words like they were second nature to her, barely having to think about them, bringing up memories with it.

Then Kimberly took over. If Kimberly was caught up in those memories she showed no outward sign of it as she raised her voice. 'Pterodactyl.'

'Sabre-tooth Tiger.' Trini finished, her own morpher extended, the perfectly timed touch splitting the device down the middle along the seam designed just for that, releasing the power within.

* * *

The familiar rush of the teleporter vanished, the crackling energy still tingling through her fingers and toes, oddly like pins and needles. Even through the armour that surrounded her body. The new costume didn't feel right yet, not familiar. Okay, she liked it. It certainly beat their old uniforms hands down, the armoured plates formed together seamlessly. Never mind the helmets. Was this what Zordon could do with modern technology? If so, she had to admit to being impressed. After she had adapted to the new helmet that was. The first time she had worn it, she had been disorientated by the confusing images and almost overwhelming information she could barely stand up let alone walk. Somehow she had adapted. And she couldn't deny it had its advantages.

'It has to be around here somewhere.' Trini turned her head slowly, using her scanners to try to pick up any movement around her, relying on them to pick out what her eyes couldn't.

Not that she needed much help with that, scanning the immediate area with her eyes as the helmet scanners went to work as well, dancing over the small groups of people crossing the square. Just normal people from what she could see, couples and families mostly, students and businessmen and women, hurrying from one class or meeting to another. Some were obviously caught up in their own business, but more than a couple were shooting her and Kimberly discreet looks before hurrying away with a greater sense of urgency. It wasn't exactly like they were subtle, their uniforms recognisable to most people in the city. A sure sign of how strong their legacy still is.

'I'm going to take a guess and say over there.' Kimberly nodded, that movement highlighted by her helmet. Even if she couldn't see her eyes, she was able to follow the angle of her head which was its own clue. Even more so was the crowd of people streaming towards them. Trini's helmet reacted instantly, zooming in on them. Even without the sudden magnification, it wasn't hard to see the panic that surrounded them.

'Good call.' Trini said barely a pause before she broke into a run, waving the crowd towards them. 'Everyone. This way.' Trini called out, glad at the same time of the anonymity of her helmet as well as the authority that came with it. Without seeing if it worked, she cut through the crowd with Kimberly at her side, using her hands to guide the near stampede around her.

As the crowd thinned, she caught sight of the Shade. And her heart froze instantly. Caught at the rear a mother with child had stumbled, her forward dash becoming a headlong fall, her daughter almost slipping from her grasp. But she somehow managed to hold onto her, holding her close as she struggled to climb to her feet.

'No.' That shout might have been Trini's alone, or Kimberley's might have added her own to it. Trini couldn't think on that, her hand dropping to her belt, grabbing and changing her blade blaster to gun without even any conscious thought.

All she could see was the Shade advancing on the helpless pair and the fact that she had a clear shot. The rest was instinct, barely before she could process all of that, she squeezed the trigger. The single blast she had expected was instead a double staccato of shots; Kimberly having fired at the same time as her.

The Shade screeched as the shots hit true, the double impact driving it back, changing it to the almost fluid form they had gotten used to. Before her eyes the Shade actually shrunk a little, maybe an effort to protect itself. It didn't stay staggered for long, reforming itself and charging with a more primal scream, racing towards Trini with claws extended like blades.

Daggers now in hand, Trini met that charge, leaping high and landing a true flying kick, her foot driven into its head. She landed before it recovered, slashing high and low, sparks flying from where she struck. Until the Shade changed again, the glowing cloud of shadow that lanced towards her with unerring purpose. Trini should have expected this but she was caught off guard, unprepared.

The next thing she knew she was flying backwards, her scream penetrating her helmet. She felt like a blade had been driven through her stomach, the pain of it almost overwhelming, her vision going black around the edges. The change was so sudden, the lance of pain draining her strength even through her armour, if it hadn't blunted the force of it.

She landed in a heap, every instinct screaming get up. Yet her body wouldn't respond. Kimberly was at her side in a second, helping her to stand even though every muscle screamed in complaint. She wasn't bleeding, she was pretty sure. But what her real condition she was in, she couldn't tell.

'Kimberly. Look out.' Trini called weakly, forcing her body to respond, to push her out of the way. Maybe having seen too late the electricity sparking around the Shades' claws, the flickering bolts flying towards them in slow motion, darting out like dozens of arrows. That never reached them.

Trini felt more then saw the flashes of blue, black and white that leapt over their heads, resolving into three figures that formed a seemingly impenetrable wall that the electricity just bounced off without any effect, the new armour holding up perfectly.

'Hey ugly.'

Trini knew that shout, her head turned to catch a blur of red launching at the shade. An attack it had no time to avoid, Jason's sword catching it square in the head, driving it back. Jason was quick to follow that up, not letting it recover.

With his usual skill and effortless speed, Jason lead the attack with Tommy at his back. Where one of them leapt away, the other was there to continue the attack. The pair of flashing blades too much for the Shade to deal with. Before Zach and Billy could even join in, the Shade vanished in a flash of light so dark to almost go beyond darkness to something on the other side of it.

'Man, how are we going to keep beating these things if they keep running all the time.' Zach punched his palm, his frustration mirroring the feelings of the others.

'We can figure something out.' Tommy sighed. 'Nothing much to do here. We'd better get back to Marina Base, figure something out.'

* * *

'Good work out there.' Captain Mitchel greeted them as the group appearing in the close corridors that still didn't feel as familiar as the Command Centre had. Something Trini guessed would come in time. Or at least she hoped it would.

'We didn't do much.' Tommy sighed, his voice full of the frustration Trini knew they were all feeling. 'We couldn't stop that thing.'

'No, but you did manage to prevent anyone from being hurt.' Mitchel pointed out. 'You are right though. I've had enough of being on the back foot here. The next time one of these Shades appears, I want to be able to stop it before it gets away. Of course, it would help if we knew where they are coming from of course.'

'Unfortunately it's not that simple.' Zordon said from the doorway, standing with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes. 'As you know, these Shades are coming from a breach in the Morphing Grid and the Dark Realm, a place those two powers have connected. With the Morphing Grid at its strongest around Angel Grove they could conceivably appear just about anywhere. Anywhere there is a breach, a fault line between the worlds, they can appear.'

'So, we have no way to stop them from appearing?' Mitchell asked.

'Not at present.' Zordon admitted. 'It is of course possible that the imbalance could restore itself.'

'How is that?' Mitchell pressed.

'We are dealing with fundamental forces of the universe here.' Zordon said evenly. 'Light and Dark. Although they never began that way. My people harnessed one and it became good through that intervention. The other was claimed by darkness and the balance twisted by external influence. Since those days, the two powers are in constant flux. One always surges above the other.'

'Right. Well, I hope you understand we can't just wait for that to happen. As of right now, your team and Lightspeed Rescue are on active status.' He raised his hand to forestal the questions. 'Which means you will be based here 24 hours a day for the next two days when another two teams will be rotated in. I realise this might be inconvenient for some of you, but it is the best we can do at the moment. And at least it gives us a chance to react a little quicker. Dismissed.'

'That means we are done.' The owner of that voice brushed a lock of her short blonde hair behind her ear as she approached. 'You'll get used to it around here.'

'Not too soon I fear.' Trini said smoothly. 'It's Dana, right?'

'Got it in one.' She smiled with genuine warmth. 'No need to ask who you two are. Since we are going to be spending a bit of time here, I figured I might as well show you where you can bunk down for the night.'

'Oh. That's very kind of you.' Trini said genuinely surprised.

'It's nothing. We girls have to stick together right?'

'You certainly seem at home here.' Trini said as she fell into step beside her. Trini was making a real effort to get to know them, to break down the barriers a bit. They are all on the same side after all. It was awkward for all of them, she supposed, thrown in like this.

'It's pretty much been home to me for the last few years.' Dana replied. 'Or sort of a home. With all the effort of rebuilding the team, we have all been spending a lot of time here.'

'Yeah, right. You just wanted to be with Carter.' Trini hadn't seen the brunette leaning casually on the corridor wall as casually as her loose jogging bottoms and tank top. Not until they walked passed where she had been waiting of course.

Dana wasn't phased at all. 'It's nothing to do with that, Kelsey. Maybe it's more about spending time with family. Dad has been so busy lately, I've hardly got to see him.'

'Wait. Isn't Carter your brother?' Trini tried to keep up, even if she would admit to being more than a little bamboozled by the new faces.

'No, that's Ryan you are thinking of.' Dana said easily. 'But he and Carter are pretty similar in their own way I suppose. Well, here we are.' Dana pushed open the door her hand had rested on, opening onto a drab grey room livened up a little by the sea blue drapes and bed clothes. 'This dorm and the one opposite are unoccupied. I figured you would like to be close together. Might make it a bit more comfortable. It's basic at first but it can be homely as well. Kelsey and I are just down the hall if you need anything.'

'Somehow I don't think being homely is going to matter too much. Trini looked around her. 'I think we are all going to be pretty shattered over these next few days. But thank you.'

'Speak for yourself.' Kimberly looked around her as the other two women left. 'I'm going to go and pick up a few things from home. Want to come with me?

'No, I'm okay. I might grab a couple of essentials then go for a look around.' Trini replied.

* * *

True to her word, Trini had only grabbed a few essentials. A change of clothes, some nightwear, toothbrush, hair brush and her one touch of home she hadn't been able to resist, the dual picture frame with one of her and her parents set opposite the picture of her and Kimberly that last summer in Angel Grove. With that set next to her bed, Trini peered to the room opposite. Seeing that Kimberly wasn't back, she decided to take that walk, just letting her feet carry her along the wide walk ways that connected one side of the base to the other. Despite having only a thin sheet of plexiglass between her and gallons of water, Trini was spellbound by the view. The blue ocean stretched on as far as she could see, broken only by the darting shapes of fish and larger sea creatures. A good place as anything to think, she mused.

'Something on your mind?' Zordon had approached without her noticing.

'Not really.' Trini said, more surprised by the newness of talking to him in person that his sudden appearance.

'Oh? Then the fish must be particularly fascinating around here then.' Zordon laughed.

'I never would have taken you for sarcastic.' Trini couldn't help laughing in return.

'As the universe is fond of reminding me, a lot has changed recently. So why not me?' Zordon replied.

Fair point.' Trini conceded, letting her eyes drift back to the rippling water, hoping it would soothe her. So far it hadn't.

'You haven't answered my question.' Zordon pressed.

Trini sighed, having hoped that he wasn't going to pick up on that. Even if it was a faint hope for her. Right now, that kind of hope was all the had. That didn't stop her taking a long moment to collect her answer. No easy fete to work all of what she was thinking about into one sentence. Especially since she wasn't sure about some of it herself. She could work it down to one key point however. 'Maybe I don't feel that I belong here.'

There. She said it. She had almost been afraid too, that she would give power to it. That she would make it bigger than it already was to her. Okay so it hadn't done that. But it didn't seem to have made it better either. It just was what it was. How she felt.

If get sudden admission surprised or shocked Zordon, he certainly didn't show it. Then again, she had never seen him surprised. But there was that tone is his voice, firm and understanding in equal measure. 'Where else would you be? You have the same right as the others to be here.'

'What is this isn't where I want to be anymore.' Trini said slowly. 'I'm not sure this is me now. Sure I can do this. But should I be doing this?'

'That has always been down to your own heart.' Zordon replied. 'But you will always have a place here. I hope that you can see that.

'Maybe. I don't know.' Trini sighed. 'This all happened so fast and we all got swept along with it. Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing.'

'Maybe you are.' Zordon said. 'Never forget you don't have to do this alone, that you have friends around you, both new and old. Friends that can carry you through this.'

* * *

Kimberly sat relaxed and at her ease around the edge of the group, both teams gathered in the mess at Carter's suggestion, to break the ice. Kimberly idly flicked through her magazine, only half listening to the conversation around her. Conversation wasn't really the word for it though. Play by play might be a better word.

'King, no help. Ten, no help. Six, possible straight. And an Ace for me. Appropriate really. So, who's in?'

'Who's winning might be a better question.' Kimberly turned her attention away from the card game and towards Dana as she sat down. 'Joel seems to be very sure of himself.'

'That's putting it mildly.' Dana grinned. 'Zach seems to be giving him a run for his money.'

'It's good to see them getting on so well.'

'It's not so surprising I suppose. We might come from different backgrounds but we all want the same thing at the end of the day.' Dana cracked open a soda, taking a soft sip.

'Can't argue with that.' Kimberly nodded. 'Still, I think you saw it differently to the rest of us.'

'How's that?' Dana asked, her voice full of nothing else than curiosity.

'Don't misunderstand me.' Kimberly said lightly. 'I mean no offence. It's..you signed up for this, you expected this. You all came from..rescue service backgrounds am I right? Protecting people was what you did. With us, we never expected this, nothing like this. We were all just kids picked up and dropped into something so much bigger than all of us.'

'Sounds like you resent it.' Carter joined in, having wandered over the grab a handful of chips.

Kimberly raised her head, looking him square in the eye. 'It was the best time of my life. I could never resent it. Stepping into something so..I can't even describe it..looking back I'm not sure how I would take it now. Being a teenager, I guess some stubbornness pulled me along with it, helped get me through it.'

'And you had friends around you.' Carter noted.

'Zordon too.' Kimberly added.

'Yes. He's an interesting one.' Carter's tone became a little guarded, like he wasn't sure what he should say. At least being cautious about it. 'Unlike anybody I've ever encountered. And you take it in your stride. I'm not even sure what he is. He just seems so..'

'Wise?' Kimberly finished, knowing exactly how he felt. That was her first reaction when she met him.

'I was going to say ancient.' Carter finished.

'I think he is that too.' Kimberly nodded.

Carter seemed to pause over that, thinking on it maybe. Or working out what to say next. Which ever it was going to be, Kimberly never found out as a voice suddenly piped out of the speakers above them 'Standby Teams to alert stations. Repeat, Standby Teams to alert stations.'

The Lightspeed team acted first, another sign of how used to this they are compared to them. She was glad to note the others were close behind them. Except Trini. Kimberly was looking around for her. She suddenly noticed that she wasn't here. Now that she thought on it, she couldn't remember actually seeing her here either.'

She still hadn't seen her by the time they all crowded into the Wardroom. It still didn't sit right with Kimberly, not like the Command Centre, the technology too human. That should have made her feel more comfortable, from a logical standpoint, but somehow it didn't. Hoping not to show that unease, Kimberly joined up with the others, just as Trini entered behind her.

'What's going on?' Trini asked as she moved to join her, her sudden presence reassuring Kimberly even in these strange surroundings.

Kimberly was on the verge of asking where she was but thought better of it. Now wasn't the time. 'Another Shade I'm guessing. We don't know much yet.'

'So where is it?' Carter said. Asking the question that had been on everybody's lips. Including hers. Kimberly just hoped it wasn't somewhere populated. This late at night, that was still likely. She just had to wait and see really.

'Downtown Marina Bay.' Captain Mitchel answered. 'The industrial area.'

'Why there?' Tommy asked.

'I have a better question, is it the same one?' Carter replied. 'And if so, why has it moved from Angel Grove.'

'Those are both very good questions.' Captain Mitchel said calmly. 'And right now, we don't have answers. Nor the time to get them. We just have to stop this thing before it gets anywhere near the population centres. Carter will be field leader for this mission.'

Kimberly looked to Tommy to see how he would take that. But far from seeming put out or even complaining, he just nodded. Seeing the sense in it maybe. Or just not wanting to waste time arguing over it. Both of which Kimberly agreed with.

The light of the teleporter faded to leave them surrounded by a darkness so deep Trini could barely pick out any details of the space around her, beyond the low ceiling crisscrosses with heavy metal beams and the shadowy shapes around her that just screamed industrial machinery of some kind. Machinery that sat unused and lifeless at the late out, that silence only adding to the eeriness of the whole place.

'Looks like a factory of some sort.' Billy said, his thoughts having clearly been following her own. For a second she followed the movement of his helmet, only having that to guide the direction of his eyes. 'At least that means there shouldn't be anyone here.'

'Also means a lot of places to hide.' Carter mused. 'Let's split up. Teams of two. Ashley, you're with Dana. Chad, try to keep Joel out of trouble.' He paused, ignoring Joel's soft 'hey' of lighthearted protest. 'Ryan and I will make up the third. Tommy, your team...'

'Knows what we are doing.' Tommy said, not even the slightest bristle in his voice. Carter didn't know this and maybe he couldn't see the way the team was already broken up into sub groups. It was something they had done almost instinctively. Until she thought about it, she hadn't even realised she had done it. As she was standing side by side with Kimberly, Tommy and Jason had already paired up, as had Billy and Zach. It was the way they were used to fighting. And she was glad that the years apart hadn't broken it up.

'I just can't see why it would come here.' Trini mused as they broke off from the others, letting her finger trail along the wall, leaving a finger trail in the dust that lingered there. 'It looks like no one has been here in a very, very long time.'

'Maybe we have been wrong about that.' Kimberly joined in. 'Maybe it doesn't go for where people are. Maybe it isn't looking for anything as logical as that. This isn't one of Rita's monsters. What if it's just appears randomly, without any real goal. A wolf that wanders into a town isn't necessarily looking for people.'

'That's one option.' Trini conceded. 'Another is that is has come here because it knew we would come after it.'

'That's a comforting thought.' Kimberly accepted. 'If so, it could have chosen a nicer place.'

'Could have been worse.' Trini smirked. 'Could have been another waste dump.'

'Urrgh.' Kimberly shuddered. 'One was enough for me thank you.'

'I know.' Trini grimaced. 'I don't think I'll ever forget that smell.'

'This waiting is worse though.' Kimberly said, casting another careful glance around them. 'This thing could be anywhere. And we might not be able to see it coming. Not in this darkness.'

'I know but...Look out.' Trini's shout came just in time, even if she didn't rely on that alone. Moving faster than conscious thought she dived to the ground, grabbing for Kimberly's waist. Only to find she too had reacted at the same instant, throwing herself to the ground.

Just in time as the Shade swooped through where they had been standing, all shadows and darkness. By the time they made it back to their feet it had vanished as quickly as it had appeared, lost again to the darkness that surrounded them.

'Tommy. Jason.' Trini was back on her feet in a second, already speaking into her communicator. 'It's here. We just saw it. It might be heading towards you guys.'

'It's al...dy here.' Jason's voice emerged with a crackle of static. 'Da...thing came out of nowhere.'

'Hang on. We are on our way.' Trini called, shutting the link quickly.

'That way.' Kimberly pointed, the sounds of Blade Blasters discharging reaching her ears. 'Come on.'

Trini didn't have anything better to go on, following Kimberly through the twisting maze of the factory until they emerged back in the main area, just in time to see the Shade leaping at Zach and Billy, having returned to its more physical form, all cruel scaly plates and face of writhing darkness that changed with each second.

Until sparks flew from it, a sudden impact driving it off. Kimberly had reacted faster than Trini, already having drawn her bow and lined up a shot that struck true in the Shade's back, sending it tumbling to the ground.

Zach was on it in a second, leaping over the kick it aimed at him, striking down with all the power his axe could deliver. Which was a lot. Trini could only watch as the Shade crumpled to its knees, barely having the time to recover before Billy launched a kick at its head. Followed up by a cross slash from Jason, sweeping his sword across its chest.

Trini couldn't deny that there plan seemed to be working, the constant attacks seeming to keep it off balance. It had been unable to defend itself against Jason's sword as against Saba, the shorter blade slashing in time with Jason's blade, the combination of attacks driving it even further back.

Gripping her daggers tighter, Trini decided she had stayed on the sidelines long enough. As Tommy and Jason withdrew to avoid a hasty strike from the Shade's claws, she took her moment. One dagger sailed as true as an arrow, striking hard from its armour to clatter away into the darkness. Trini would find that later. Her single dagger was enough for her here. Ducking low, Trini slashed even lower, rolling forward before the Shade could even think about attacking, leaping into a high kick that sent it staggering back. The next kick did more so. But it didn't come from her.

Kimberly had followed behind her, leaping into a flying kick aimed right for its chest. Her aim was perfect, the strike sending it flying again to land on its back, arms and legs spread around it weakly.  
Something Kimberly and the others moved in to capitalise on. Something that proved to be a mistake.

The Shade must not have been as badly hurt as they thought, rasing itself up with hand extended, electricity flashing around it's cruel claws. There was no way to avoid it this time, the cracking wave of raw power flying towards them faster than sight. Throwing her arms up did no good, the Lightning running down her arms, her whole body gripped by pain. Being on the edge, Trini was not hit as bad as the others, the force of the attack knocking them all flying, leaving her standing alone. Or trying to stand, her legs on the verge of giving out. It was because of that she couldn't avoid the next attack.

She barely had a seconds warning as the Shade sped at her, the formless shadow not hitting her but passing through her. Trini wasn't sure if she screamed or not, the pain ripping out from her stomach unlike anything she had felt, her armour doing nothing to lessen it.

The armour held, Trini could feel that. But her stomach screamed like she had been stabbed, every breath a new level of agony, agony so strong she could barely lift her head but nothing else. That didn't stop her seeing the Shade reform itself, now advancing on Kimberly who like her was struggling to climb to her feet, to defend herself. Panic and terror gripped Trini as she willed her body to move. But she seemed frozen, her fear for her friend proving more paralysing than the pain she felt. Almost like she was afraid to try something, in case she failed and Kimberly got hurt because of her actions. It was almost like she could hear her voice in her head, speaking that very same thought.

Unaware of her, the Shade was still focused on Kimberly, advancing with one menacingly slow step after another. Something he quickly paid for, his focus proving to be a serious mistake.

'Spectrum Blast.'

Trini didn't even have time to find the source of that combined cry before her visor darkened to block out most of the light that shone like a miniature sun. Even with that it was still hard to see what was going on, to pick out any details of what happened. She heard the Shade scream, drawing out for a long second before fading away to silence. Silence being all that surrounded her until her vision returned to normal, letting her see Joel standing over her with his hand extended. A hand Trini grasped, accepting his help to climb back to her feet.

'Well, it's a good thing we are working with the experts here.' Joel said. 'And I heard you guys were good.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Trini almost snapped, unable to keep the edge out of her voice entirely. She might not have been able to see his face but she didn't like the tone of his voice one little bit.

'Knock it off Joel.' Carter warned.

'No, I want to hear what he has to say.' Trini cut him off, her eyes never having left Joel's visor. 'Clearly he thinks he is better than us. So go on, enlighten us.'

'Trini, let's not..' Kimberly started to say.

'No, lets.' Trini said, mock calmly, cutting her off. 'I want to hear this.'

'We didn't just get our butts kicked. I know that.' Joel replied. Even through his helmet, Trini knew he was smirking. And that just made Trini even more angry, so much so that she knew she was going to do something she might regret. Scary thing was, that was almost satisfying. Luckily it didn't get that far.

'Both of you, cut it out.' Tommy stepped between Trini and Joel, his voice calm and cool. Didn't stop Trini looking right past him. 'This isn't going to help anything. So both of you calm down.'

'I'm done here anyway.' Trini stalked off without a backward glance.

* * *

'You..are sure about this?'

Trini couldn't avoid that question, the grotto under Marina Base that had become Zordon's Sanctum of sorts silent expect for the soft sound of lapping water. If she had hoped for some kind of peace from coming here, she was disappointed. But she had known it wouldn't be that easy. With a sigh, Trini raised her eyes from the Power Coin resting lightly in the palm of her hand. She had to look away or this might become too hard for her. With a great effort she met Zordon's gaze, passing him the coin before she could change her mind.

'I am. I...this is hard..but I never wanted this..never thought I would came back.' Trini said quickly, pausing to take a breath, gathering her thoughts before she continued. 'When the Cataclysm started, I couldn't walk away from that. Only we could fix that. But it's not just us anymore, is it?'

She wasn't sure how Zordon would react, disapproval, anger, disappointment, sorrow? She wasn't sure which would be worse. He didn't react, just nodded without a word or any censure in his eyes. And that quiet acceptance was the worst, somehow in a way she couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was just her guilt. That he still placed trust in her she wasn't sure she had, was afraid she would let him down. He still believed in her. She just wasn't sure she could.

'It has always been your choice Trini.' Zordon said evenly. 'But you will always have a place here. You will tell the others won't you?'

Kimberly ran the brush through her hair, more from habit than anything. Right now she felt the need for the comforting ritual despite how tired she was, her body aching more than she expected, feeling bruised all over. Not that she was bruised, the white nightshirt she wore would have revealed any marks on her legs or arms. She just felt it. Like she really felt the need for some sleep despite the unfamiliarity of her surroundings, even with the things she brought from home to add a splash of colour to her otherwise drab surroundings. Apart from the pink blanket spread over the top of the thin sheets that covered the bed, Kimberly had enough time to grab the pictures of her parents (two now not one which still made her a little sad) and the picture of her and Trini that had taken pride of place beside her bed.

Didn't hurt that Trini is here either, Kimberly conceded with a smile. While they had kept in touch with email and phone calls when ever she could, she hadn't realised just how much she had missed spending time with her until the team got back together.

A quick glance up and she saw that Trini was still up. Well, that she still had her lights on anyway. The tiny sliver of light peeking from underneath the door was a giveaway really. Placing her brush down with a faint click, she stood, deciding to check on her before she went to sleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep soundly herself until she did.

Trini had her door ajar but Kimberly knocked anyway before she looked in. She wasn't entirely surprised to see Trini sitting on her bed, having changed into her loose pyjamas of yellow cotton but seemingly making no effort to climb under the covers.

It wasn't hard to see she had something on her mind, not with the way she sat with her head in her hands, a pose that screamed that something was bothering her. Even when she raised her head, the smile she got was troubled, lacking its usual warmth. It wasn't hard for Kimberly work out what it was that was bugging her either.

'Still thinking about what Joel said?' Kimberly asked, sitting on the bed even though Trini had said she could. She hadn't said she couldn't either. 'Guys like him are all mouth. I wouldn't give it a second thought.'

'Maybe I have been.' Trini sighed. 'I know I shouldn't, but he got under my skin I suppose. I'm just not sure why. I just..I don't know.' She trailed off.

Kimberly almost frowned but she held back, not quiet sure that Trini was telling her the truth there. Or that there was something she wanted to say but couldn't quite bring herself to say. Something in her voice had trickled into her brain, picking up on something she couldn't quiet put her finger on. She was on the verge of asking her about it, but some other voice in her head said that she should wait until morning to ask her questions. 'You could just be tired. Today has been pretty full on. I'd get some sleep, see how you feel in the morning.'

Kimberly paused, taking for Trini's hand in a comforting squeeze. 'I'm just across the hall if you need me, okay?'

That got a smile from Trini, even if Kimberly saw something sad under it just for a second. 'Thank you. Sleep tight Kimberly.'

'You too Trini.'

With only one look back, Kimberly closed the door behind her, not taking much longer than that for her to get into bed. Her worries about not getting any sleep seemed unfounded, her eyes drooping as soon as her head hit the pillow, the last thought on her mind the sad smile on Trini's face.

Kimberly had no idea how long she had been asleep when she was jerked awake, fighting an almost overpowering sense of disorientation as she tried to orient herself, struggling to see anything in the dark and unfamiliar room.

'All alert teams, report to Alert Stations.' The voice that had woken her dragged her from the last vestiges of sleep, filling all of them room around her.

'Not again.' Kimberly scowled, throwing off the covers as quickly as she could, staggering to grab the clothes she had dumped at the end of the bed just in case this happened, tossing her nightshirt to the floor and grabbing her slightly crumpled t-shirt from where she had dropped it.

Time seemed to race by for Kimberly as she hurried to get dressed, the ten minutes it took for her to do so and make her way to the Ready Room felt more like an hour. Never the less, Kimberly was understandably surprised to find that she was the third one here, having only been beaten by Tommy and Carter. Both of whom looked surprisingly alert despite having been woken like she had, if a little grave.

'Let me guess. Another Shade?' Kimberly asked, stifling a yawn. And slightly annoyed that neither of them seemed to be any the worse for being awoken this early. Not that Kimberly had any idea what time it actually was.

'The same one we think.' Carter said. 'Billy has at least managed to identify that each one has a unique energy signature that we can track.'

'Guess they are harder to defeat than we thought.'

That was Joel, entering the room just a little bit ahead of the rest of the team. Kimberly bristled, ready to leap to Trini's defence if he started up again. Then the oddity that had been nagging at her mind clicked into place. Trini wasn't here. And she should have been. Okay, she hadn't checked on her but.. She raised her head, realising Captain Mitchell had been taking and she had mortifyingly missed what he had said.

'...to deal with it this time. Get ready to move out.'

'Wait.' Kimberly said quickly, fighting down her shyness about speaking up, feeling eyes on her. 'Trini isn't here yet.'

Captain Mitchell and Tommy shared a look she couldn't read beyond that some understanding passed between them both, like they both knew something she didn't. But it was Tommy that answered.

'We will just have to go without her.' He said firmly.

'But..' Kimberly started.

'We have no time.' Tommy interjected. 'We have to go now.'

Kimberly didn't like that, but there wasn't the time to ask about it now. Not with another Shade on the loose. Tommy was right about that. Grudgingly but he was right. Trini would just have to catch them up. Any delay now could mean someone getting hurt.

* * *

Kimberly strode through the Marina Base, not really looking where she was going, slipping past technicians and day staff without really noticing they were there. Not that her beef was with them. She was just generally frustrated. Bad enough the mission had been a bust, the Shade managing to slip away again. But it was Trini's absence that rankled with her right now.

She took a breath outside Trini's room, steadying herself. Her beef wasn't with her either. Not in the sense of being angry with her. She just had questions that needed answering. After only a seconds hesitation, she pused the door open without bothering to knock. If Trini didn't want to talk to hey, that was too bad.

The wave of frustration that had carried her in her died instantly when she saw Trini standing by her bed, her overnight bag resting in front of her. It was up from that half packed bag that Trini looked as soon as she noticed her, looking almost guilty. Like she had been trying to sneak away and had been caught.

'Trini? What's going on?' Kimberly knew her voice was full of confusion.

'It's nothing.' Trini said.

'Nothing?' Kimberly stepped forward, her anger having completely dissipated to be replaced with an icy knot of worry. 'Are you hurt? Is that why you didn't come with us last night? You should have told me if..

'I'm fine Kimberly.' She rubbed a hand over her arm distractedly. 'I'm just seeing things more clearly now.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Kimberly was genuinely confused now. This might make sense to Trini but not to her.

A hesitation followed that last question, Trini glancing down at her feet. Kimberly felt she couldn't meet her eyes at that moment, her eyes falling on her morpher lying almost haphazardly on the top of the bag, peeking out as if she had stuffed it in there hurriedly. Trini moved to hide it but Kimberly was faster.

Trini, where is..' Kimberly didn't have to finish, the empty holder speaking volumes her words couldn't.

Trini looked to the ground again. 'I don't need it. I gave it to Zordon. He can give it to someone else for all I care.'

What? You can't mean that?' Kimberly's mouth moved on its own, her mind unable to move beyond what her friend had said. 'Trini, we need you.'

No you don't. Not any more.' Trini took back the morpher, shoving it into her bag and zipping it closed firmly. 'I'm done here, Kimberly. I quit.'

'I..what..you can't just...' Kimberly trailed off.

'Why not? Look around you Kimberly. We aren't needed here. I'm done.' Having already lifted her bag onto her shoulder, Trini brushed passed Kimberly without even looking back.

'What about me?' She whispered, her voice feeling small in the empty room. 'What if I need you?'


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness of the mind  
Chapter 2  
Kimberly and Trini  
Friendship, hurt, comfort  
Power Rangers, all related characters and concepts are the property of their original creators, not me. This work is a work of fction and no copyright infringement is intended.

Kimberly had been sure that Trini would come around, had hoped she would. Or that she would at least see her around and be able to talk to her at least even if she couldn't change her mind. But this wasn't like when they were in High School and she could count on seeing her everyday. Not that she was answering her phone either. Kimberly had left maybe a dozen voice messages by now, all of which had got the same response. None. Since she wasn't answering her calls and she wasn't likely to bump into her either, Kimberly had decided to take matters into her own hands.

That didn't stop her feeling a little pang of guilt about what she was going to do. Which was why she had been standing with the phone receiver in her hands for the last five minutes, debating with herself if she should actually do this. Feelings she pushed down, quickly dialling Trini's home number before she could change her mind.

She waited impatiently for the phone to connect, tapping her foot in time with the shrill tone, earnestly hoping that Trini didn't pick up. Her relief was tangible, Kimberly almost sagged with relief as she heard the voice on the other end.

'Hello?' Her relief was tangible, so much so that she sagged with relief as she heard the voice on the other end.

'Hello.' Kimberly replied awkwardly, pressing on anyway. 'I was..'

'Its Kimberly, right? Kimberly Hart? You were friends with my daughter back in High School?'

Kimberly laughed, taken aback. 'That's right. I can't believe you remember me.'

'I make a point to know Trini's friends. I know you two have been emailing a lot but it must be great for you to be able to meet up in person.'

Kimberly saw a chance here and took it. 'That's actually what I'm calling about. Trini and I were supposed meet for lunch but I forget where she works now.' Even as she spoke, Kimberly was cringing inside, hoping that didn't come across as she spoke. Saying it out loud, her story sounded pretty weak. Not to mention that little lie made her stomach squirm with fresh guilt as she waited with baited breath for her answer.

'Oh. I have the address here somewhere. Where did I put it?' Silence followed those words, except for the subtle rustling of paper in the background. 'Ah, here we are. 76 Sunrise Plaza, Prudence Square.'

'Thanks very much Miss Kwan.' Kimberly said, hastily scribbling on the edge of the newspaper she grabbed from the table in front of her.

'It was my pleasure. And it's MeiLi.' There was a pause that followed that, making Kimberly hesitate. Just for a second. Which was how long the pause lasted before MeiLi continued.

Is she okay?' MeiLi asked, her tone clearly saying she had something on her mind. 'Trini has seemed a little distracted lately. She wouldn't say it, but I can see it. Something is bothering her, I just know it.'

'I've been wondering about that as well.' Kimberly admitted. 'She hasn't told me but I did wonder if she might have mentioned something to you.' Not that Kimberly was sure she even could. If it was something to do with the team, she could hardly mention it. Hi mom. I'm worried about being a Power Ranger. Had she even thought about telling her? Kimberly had been tempted a few times, to let her parents know, to stop having to hide it any more. Part of her felt she couldn't keep it a secret for ever and would rather she told them than they found out some other way. She had never been able to raise this fear with the others.

'The days of my daughter telling me everything are long gone I'm afraid.' MeiLi said with a wistful sigh that brought Kimberly back to the conversation. 'Doesnt stop a mother worrying though. I hope that she feels she can tell you even if she can't tell me. It's never been good for her to hold onto a secret, to bottle things up. She always goes it alone. Maybe she will tell you.' That sounded like a wish. One Kimberly shared.

'I hope so, Mrs Kwan.' Kimberly replied.

'MeiLi' MeiLi corrected softly, her voice returning to its gentle tone.

'Oh yes, sorry. Force of habit.' Kimberly laughed.

'Still, no need to be so formal.' MeiLi said. 'Neither of you are kids any more right?'

'That's true. Thank you again MeiLi.' Kimberly said, placing the receiver back in the cradle. 'It just might be easier if we were.'

* * *

Kimberly had been waiting for about an hour and had seen no sign of Trini. Not that she had seen anyone else either. The Plaza around the gleaming white high rise offices completely deserted, as were the collection of cafes around the edges, except for the table Kimberly currently occupied. Still, her enforced idleness had been put to good use. Apart from finishing off three strawberry smoothies and a plate of sandwiches. She hadn't exactly thought about it until now. But as she stood here she found herself becoming more than idly curious about her new job. Curiosity that had gotten the better of her.

Not that the list of company names outside the building had given much away. Leaving Kimberly to resort to doing a little research of her own, checking out the companies one by one to see if anything jumped out. It wasn't until she checked the fourth one that she hit pay-dirt. Pan-Global Environmental Concern. Kimberly hadn't heard of them but Angel Grove was attracting a lot of start up businesses. A quick skim of their blurb told her all she needed to know. But it was seeing Trini's name on the Personnel List that clinched it.

'Issues Director?' Kimberly whispered, surprised. But the more she thought about it, the more she realised she shouldn't be. Thinking about it, it made perfect sense. Knowing Trini. It was just the kind of thing she would choose to do. But it still raised some questions. Like how could this be more important than the team? How could she choose to do something so nobel and yet not want to be a Power Ranger again? She wanted to save the world but wouldn't fight to save it? Questions she meant to ask her when she saw her.

And it was a question of when, not if. She would catch her if she had to keep sitting here all day. Luckily, she didn't have to wait that long. She was thinking she had missed her, worried she hadn't seen her in the lunch crowd that emerged from the building no matter despite her best efforts.

She had just been about to order another drink when a flash of colour caught her eye. Yellow head band. It was like a trigger in her mind. She was staring right at Trini, even if she couldn't see her. Dropping the a collection of dollars on the table, Kimberly hurried after Trini, not hampered by the thankful absence of crowds. But she was still trying to catch up, moving with long, purposeful strides.

'Trini.' Kimberly called out, her voice carrying easily across the nearly plaza, instantly catching her attention. Trini didn't spin around, more turned slowly, seemingly resigned to what was going to happen. Like she had known this would happen sooner or later and having been dreading it. Nor did she meet Kimberly's gaze, not immediately. Her eyes lowered to the floor, almost as if ashamed. But when she raised her head, her gaze was focused.

'How did you know where to find me?' Trini asked warily, an edge obvious in her voice.

'I asked your mother.' Kimberly said as softly as she could, fighting down another squirm of guilt. 'She told me where you work.'

Trini still bristled, she could see that plain as day even if she was clearly trying to control that reaction. She took one deep breath before she replied, Kimberly having caught up with her. 'Going behind my back now?'

'I wouldn't have had to if you had just talked to me.' Kimberly pressed on softly. 'Trini, I'm worried about you. I could help if you just tell me what's going on.'

'Do we have to tell each other everything?' Trini countered.

'Funny. Your mother said kind of the same thing, something similar anyway.' Kimberly felt her heart lurch, the cool way she said that bringing a pain to her chest that she couldn't properly explain but still felt keenly. 'I don't believe it though. We used to, didn't we?'

'Things have changed since then Kimberly.' Trini continued.

'So, we aren't friends anymore?' Kimberly asked. 'Is that what you are saying?'

Those words quickly hit home, Trini's detached dispassion fading just for a second, her eyes almost looking like she was grappling with a similar pain. But her voice was still steady as she spoke. 'It's not that simple, Kimberly.'

'Why not?' Kimberly countered. 'Friends forever. Isn't that what we said all those years ago? Isn't it? So where did that go?'

'Kimberly..' Trini stepped forward to rest a hand lightly on her arm. 'It never went anywhere. Of course we are still friends. Always.'

'But you won't tell me why you quit? Why you gave up on us?' Kimberly stopped short of saying on me. Trying not to make this personal, despite that being the way she felt it. That she was running out on her.

'Does there have to be a reason?' Trini asked.

'I'd hope so, yes.' Kimberly countered. 'If it's about what Joel said, then..'

'It's not.' Trini sighed. 'Not directly. He just made me see things differently.'

'How do you mean?' Kimberly asked, her voice tinged with confusion.

'After the Cataclysm...' Trini hesitated like she was collecting her thoughts, working out what to say. '...we all got dragged back in. We didn't have a choice. That was something only we could fix, the six of us. But it's not just the six of us any more is it? Look at all the other teams that exist now. We aren't doing this alone any more.'

'And that's a reason to quit?' Kimberly asked, making so secret of her surprise. Her shock.

'Maybe I never wanted to spend the rest of my life doing this, Kimberly.' Trini said calmly. 'I moved on, remember? I've seen other things I want to do with my life now. Other ways I can make a difference. The Peace Conference taught me that there was so much more I could be doing. There is more to saving the planet than running around fighting monsters after all.'

'You really are going to walk away from this?' Kimberly pressed. 'Zordon chose us to save the world. Back then, you were the one that said we should do it.'

'I already did, Kimberly. I was also the one that asked what this had to do with us. Remember?' Trini took a step backwards. 'That's what I feel now. This just isn't me any more. You guys are just going to have to get by without me.'

'She wasn't telling me everything.' Kimberly sighed, leaning back in the chair she had grabbed and placed across from Jason, staying out of the way of the main area of the dojo. And his class as Tommy ran them through some workouts in the background.

Jason stopped in mid kick to regard Kimberly critically, the thwack of his foot on the bag fading away. 'Trini isn't the type to lie.'

'I don't think she lied.' Kimberly replied. 'Just that she left something out.'

'She has to live her own life.' Jason pointed out. 'We can't live it for her.'

'You agree with her?' Kimberly asked carefully. 'You'd do the same?'

'Who am I to say what's right for her? Even Zordon would never have forced us to do this. It was always about us making our own choices, to chose if we fought or not.' Tommy chimed in, draping his towel around his neck.

'So, you are just going to take this?' Kimberly pressed.

'Am I happy about it? Of course not.' Tommy said. 'But my feelings are no less important than Trini's. It's not like she isn't going to be there for us. She will always have our backs. She is just going about it differently now.'

'But, we can't fight without her.' Kimberly dropped her voice. 'Who can control her Zords? We can't form the Megazord without her.'

'Do we need to?' Jason asked. 'It's not like ours is the only one, is it? Anyway, we still have the Ninja Zords to fall back on. Both Aisha and Tanya can control the Bear so we can still form the Ninja Megazord. It's really not a problem. And that's not what bothers you, is it?'

'No, not really.' Kimberly paused. 'The team just isn't complete any more. That's really what bugs me. I just want to understand. I just wish she would tell me the truth.'

'If she wants to, she will.' Jason said. 'We just have to be there for her when she does.'

* * *

Trini tossed and turned fitfully in her sleep, her eyes almost screwed shut, muttering softly with words too soft to catch. Her eyes flickering and moving under her eyelids were the only sign of her dream. Then those too faded as she jerked awake, her body practically lapping up from her bed to a sitting position without any thought on her part. The dream, the lingering memory of it, fresh and clear lingered in her mind and intruded on the peace that should have come from her awaking. Caught by that wave of all to present terror that Trini had never had from any nightmare, she gripped at the sheets as she tried to ground herself. To tell herself that it wasn't real. But it had felt real, so vivid she could almost have been living it herself.

Gripped by the need to move, Trini swung her legs off the bed, her body dripping in sweat that quickly cooled in the early morning air. Despite her hopes, she could still remember it, the images she had seen still lodged in her memory. He fiends fighting, losing and her not there to protect them. And the worst of it, seeing Kimberly reaching for her, calling for her, pleading for her before she vanished right in front of her eyes. Just before her hand reached her out stretched fingers. That was the worst part. This could actually happen. It could and it would be her fault because it was true. She wouldn't be there. It was her fears, but that was the worst part. That what she feared could become real, real beyond the terror of any dream.

Her face twisted into anguish that spoke volumes to what she might be seeing. then jerking awake. The memory of the dream that she had been aware of but couldn't change or look away from. Scared of it in a distracted way. But awake it was worse. She gripped the sheets to ground her, her body drenched in sweat. She knew it wasn't real, but it had felt so real, so vivid.

She could remember all of it, seeing her friends fighting, seeing Kimberly reaching for her, calling for her. Seeing them consumed by darkness, the shadows reaching for them despite thier struggles, pulling at them and pulling them into the growing cloud. The worst image seeing Kimberly reaching for her, her hand outstretched, silently crying for her help. Only for her hand to be tugged away just before she rescued her, her fingers closing on empty air. The same dream dream she had been dreaming since she had given Zordon her morpher and walked away.

The cold light of the moon brought her little comfort as it so often hadn't, Trini shivering despite the warm night. She didn't have to glance at the clock to know that it was early, far too early but she did anyway, sighing as she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep. And if she did, she would only have the dream again. Like she had for the last week, almost regular as clockwork.

Fighting down the swell of mixed despair and panic, Trini stood and moved to the window. Tying to shake off the despair she felt that she couldn't avoid it. Things seemed so normal out here, the only lights the street lights, no lights on in the houses around her, the occupants most likely sleeping soundly. Okay, so some people somewhere were most likely up. Even in a relatively small city like this, some portion of it never slept. But by choice she reflected grimly.

Unlike her. Knowing that sleep was impossible, Trini turned her back on the window and quickly made her way downstairs. Trying to move as softly and quietly as she could, almost wincing with each Sep she took down the creaking stairs. Still, she managed to reach the bottom without waking anyone. Or so she thought until she pulled open the cupboard to grab herself a glass.

'Having trouble sleeping again.' Trini didn't have to turn to see MeiLi standing behind her, most likely tying up the sash on her dressing gown.

'It's just bad dream mum.' Trini said as calmly as she could, hoping to keep her voice light.

'Another you mean.' She yawned as she flicked on the light. 'You haven't slept properly the last week now. Doesn't take much to know you have something on your mind.'

'It's only a dream.' Trini said as calmly as she could.

'Dreams often have a reason, if not a meaning.' She stepped forward. 'I don't know what's going on, but I get the feeling you can't tell me what it is. Why, I don't know. But I'm sure you have your reasons. You should tell someone though.'

'Nothing is going on.' Trini almost snapped, just about biting that back.

'We don't have to hide anything from each other.' MeiLi said.

She was always like that, so gentle. Never pushing, she just wished she could respond and open up to her this time. It just made her feel worse that she couldn't. That she had things to say that she couldn't actually say. Couldn't admit to her.

'I'm not hiding anything.' The lie almost caught in her throat, but somehow she managed to push it out.

'You know what I think?' MeiLi asked. 'I think you are faced with two choices, one hard and one easy, and you have chosen the easy one. For just that reason.'

'And that's a bad thing.' Trini said, not asked. Her voice holding no taint of a question.

'Depends what the other one is, doesn't it.' MeiLi countered.

'You think I'm running from something?' Trini said.

'I've never seen you run, Trini.' MeiLi rested a hand on her shoulder. 'Never. I think you are trying to protect yourself from something. Problem is, I don't think you know what that is.'

'And you do?' Trini said.

'No. I just know that sometimes what feels hard is actually the right choice and what feels easy is wrong.' MeiLi followed up.

'This isn't one of those times.' Trini said.

'Isn't it? You can't say you aren't conflicted. I think there is something you want to do.' MeiLi asked.

'I'm already doing what I want to do.' Trini said finally.

She gave her a look that said she didn't really believe that but didn't follow up on it. 'You had this same look when you left Angel Grove that first time, like you were leaving something you almost couldn't bear to leave.'

'You remember that?' Trini asked, surprised.

'I'm not likely to forget.' MeiLi smiled. 'I was so proud of you that day. Just as I would have been proud of you if you had stayed here. The only thing I've wanted for you was to be true to yourself.'

She maybe didn't mean anything more to it than that but Trini couldn't help feeling some distance between them now. Maybe that was just her fears and worries rising in her head but that didn't make it feel any less real to her. Or maybe she was just misreading her mother's understanding and her not wanting to push her, maybe she just misread her not wanting to push her. Her understanding just made her feel more guilty. She had been afraid this might turn into a argument and she had been thinking about pulling away and stopping it developing into one. It was also because she was afraid of telling her anything, about what she wanted to say. That she was afraid of failing everyone, that she couldn't protect them. But she couldn't get the words out, couldn't manage to say them. Not just because of her secret but because that would mean facing up to it.

'I'm fine mom.' Trini added that last word to soften what could have been a harsh statement.

'Alright. I'll be here if you need me. For anything.' MeiLi said.

* * *

'Am I not being true to myself?' Trini asked, the first words she had spoken since she had returned to Zordon's grotto. Her silence had seemed right and he hadn't pressed her, letting her gather her thoughts, almost as if he knew she would speak when ready. And maybe he did.

'You've never asked me that before.' Zordon didn't move from where he sat cross-legged opposite her, his hands resting in his lap.

'Should I have?' Trini had mirrored his position. It felt right at the time and part of her hoped it would relax her. So far it hadn't, the turmoil in her mind not having abated in the slightest.

'Of all the others, of all my first, you were the one that I never thought show her doubts.' Zordon said.

Trini couldn't help feeling a pang of..she wasn't sure exactly. Guilt? Sorrow? Frustration in herself? Or some confusing mix of all three. Like she had somehow let Zordon down. 'Sorry to disappoint.'

'Disappoint?' Zordon said. 'Hardly. If anything I was more worried that you kept everything inside, wouldn't confide in those around you. You always have been hard on yourself, expecting a lot from you in everything. And I think you are being too hard on yourself now.'

''Why?' Trini asked steadily. Because I have other things I want to do, to focus my life on. It's not even like we have a foe to fight is it? Rita is gone. So is Lord Zedd. Just these Shades. And anyone can deal with them.'

'But that's not completely true, is it? Somewhere you are having doubts about leaving the team. Am I wrong?' Zordon asked, his tone making it clear that he knew he wasn't.'

'I just don't know what to do.' Trini sighed. 'I thought I knew what I wanted. At the time. But now... Both choices seem right. And wrong at the same time. Do you think I made a mistake? Should I not have walked away?'

'Trini, I've always wanted all of you to be yourselves.' Zordon replied. 'To make your own choices. I would never have forced you to do this. It's not down to me to say what is right for you or not. I have always tried to guide you, to show you a path. You have always been the one to walk your own path, to make your own way. And I would not change that. Just remember, that you do not have to do this alone. Making your own way does not mean going it alone. Whatever you do, do not forsake us. We are all here for you if you will just let us.'

* * *

Trini had been thinking on Zordon's advice pretty much since she left, her thoughts bringing with them a fresh squirm of guilt. She had been pushing the others away. Especially Kimberly, leaving her with a few bridges to mend. Especially where Kimberly was concerned. She had been pretty cruel to her the last week and she wanted to make it up to her.

'You really didn't have to do this.' Kimberly didn't break her stride, despite the sweat clinging to her brow. And her shirt, the back darkened with moisture that gave more evidence of her exertions. 'I mean, it's very sweet. But you didn't have to.'

'You treated me last time remember?' Trini panted, drawing in a deep breath before she continued. 'I wanted to return the favour. And to apologise as well.'

'You already did.' Kimberly smiled. 'Not that I'm going to turn down lunch. Especially if you are paying.'

'I think I already am.' Trini gasped. 'You have to do this everyday?'

'What? A little 5K run? Are you saying Ms. Mantis Kung Fu can't keep up.' Kimberly teased.

'Oh I can keep up.' Trini said grinning. 'It's just a little different is all.'

Kimberly didn't reply immediately, leaving Trini alone with her thoughts. It wasn't just different. She was out of practice. This was supposed to become a routine for them both. Trini teaching Kimberly Kung Fu. And Kimberly putting her through the paces she used for her gymnastics. They had barely gotten started before Trini had..pushed her away. As much as she didn't want to keep dwelling on it, she couldn't help thinking on it now and then. She knew it would do no good but that wasn't enough to make her stop it seemed.

'I think this is what I've missed the most.' Kimberly said softly, drawing her eyes over the sweeping grass around her, the park mostly deserted apart from a few joggers and early morning couples sticking to the neatly sculpted paths that cut across the otherwise unbroken green vista of the newly renamed Angel Grove Celebration Park that sat next to the High School and that had been expended with it. 'This place really hasn't changed at all. Brings back memories, doesn't it?'

'We could if you like.' Trini said quickly. Maybe too quickly, her mouth moving all on its own as her mind was still caught up in her thoughts.

'What?' Kimberly asked.

'What?' Trini replied, the confused tone in her friends voice hastily bringing her back to now with a surge of mortification. She hadn't realised she had been zoning out.

'You didn't hear a word I said did you?' Kimberly asked, her voice absent any harshness, just filled with concern.

'Sorry.' Trini said anyway. 'I've been a little distracted lately.'

'You don't say.' Kimberly slowed to a halt, wiping the sweat off her forehead. 'Anything you want to talk about? Nothing wrong on the job front is there?'

'No.' Trini said as stopped next to her easily. 'That's going great. I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well recently. How about you? Are you making any headway with these Shades?'

'Now you want to know about that?' Kimberly asked a shade reproachfully. But her face softened instantly. 'I'm sorry..that was...'

'Guess I kind of deserved that.' Trini smiled easily. 'Not being on the team doesn't mean I can't be a little worried about you.'

Trini waited, waiting for Kimberly to say something like if she was that worried she could always rejoin the team. But either she was holding her tongue or not thinking about that. 'No, you didn't. Deserve that. I'm the one that should be sorry. We haven't been doing that well to be honest. No matter what we do, these Shades keep appearing. We just can't seem to stop them.'

'Billy hasn't been able to find anything to help?' Trini asked.

'Not really.' Kimberly said. 'Nothing very helpful anyway. At least we have gotten better at working out where they will appear. Billy is hopeful that we might use that to trap them in future.'

'That's some good news.' Trini offered.

'Yeah. That and we aren't having to fight against anything else.' Kimberly added.

Trini never got to reply to that. Not when the silence of the park was shattered by a sound she hadn't heard for years. But recognised instantly. She would never forget that odd, almost silly babbling that still sounded threatening to her.

'Putties.' Trini and Kimberly said at the same time, quickly moving back to back, so quickly it was impossible for either of them to say who moved first.

'You were saying?' Trini quipped, as much a belated reply as to try to calm herself, her heart beating a hundred miles an hour. She tried to take in numbers, quickly counting the six grey figures moving to surround them, instantly recognising the symbol on the chest of each one. 'These are Lord Zed's putties. How can they be here?'

'Maybe you should ask them.' Kimberly said, nodding at the putties that were now advancing more quickly.

'I'll pass.' Trini said.

'Just like old times huh?' Kimberly grinned, just as the closest putty swung a fist at her head. A punch she ducked, her leg sweeping out to take his feet. From there she rolled backwards to rise to her feet.

Once would have been the time Kimberly would have more relied on her acrobatics here, but this was the perfect way to see how much she had improved. She still made some use of them, leaping up onto the bench, swinging out with her leg to catch the putty in the head, the one that had dared to lunge at her. Then leapt clear to launch into a cartwheel that she turned into a flying kick that defeated the first putty, the strike to his symbol making him freeze before he broke apart and vanished.

Trini now had to turn her attention to her own defence. She was able to block the first punch, dropping to a palm strike that made the putty think twice.,if they could think. Then the second one was on her and she was instantly on the defensive. She knew all the moves she should be able to make, but all she could do was back-step quickly, blocking as best as she could. Until her foot bumped into the tree behind her, making her stumble. It was most likely that which saved her.

She rolled away and struggled back to her feet, trying for a flying kick. She put all the power she could into it, but the putty dodged around her, his foot catching her in her back, driving her down to the ground. Again, she was forced to retreat, now actually feeling scared. Why was she scared? She had done this so many times before. She had no time to think on that though.

Purely by luck she struck a true hit, her erect palm slapping the z and finishing one putty. Which still left two. Before she could react, they lunged for her. She was able to stop one from grabbing her, grabbing his wrist and twisting away from him, shoving him back. The other leapt from behind and grabbed around her waist, trapping her arms to her sides. Her futile struggles did no good, she couldn't get the leverage to break free. Even if she had, she wasn't sure she could have used it, her body seeming to not be willing to obey her.

Then suddenly the grip slackened, the putty falling away from her. Kimberly had seemed to have done better then her, the only putties she could see were the two she was fighting, a pair that was quickly cut down to one. Using the kick that had freed her, she added to the momentum of that to drive his head into the tree. Even as he reeled from that, Kimberly pulled him back, spun around him and drove her palm right into his chest. Which just left one more.

Who rather stupidly rushed at Kimberly. Maybe hoping to catch her by surprise. Kimberly was faster than he expected though, her foot lashing out and cutting past any possible defence he could have thrown up, striking hard on his weak point. Kimberly didn't even stay to watch him break up, quickly running to her friend.

'Where did they come from?' Trini asked as Kimberly helped her back to her feet.

'I've got a better question.' Kimberly asked, her eyes full of worry and concern. 'Why did you have such trouble with them?'

'I don't know what you mean.' Trini said, trying not to sound defensive.

'I've seen you take more putties than that before.' Kimberly pressed.

'Must be out of practice.' Trini said quickly, maybe too quickly. Kimberly looked like she didn't buy that. 'Don't worry about me. If Putties have appeared, you should check in with the others. Something else might be going on.'

Kimberly didn't like that. But the look she got said that while she was not convinced by her answer, she also accepted that she was right. Even if only grudgingly. 'Alright. If you say so.'

* * *

True to her word, Kimberly instantly made her way to Marina Bay, teleporting her right into the middle of a huge of frantic activity. One more clue that made her think that something was really wrong, pushing away her worries about Kimberly for now. Turning her head slowly, she was able to see the staff around her working on deploying rescue resources and personnel from all branches of the emergency services, from fire department to search and rescue. Luckily she couldn't see any figures on casualties. Which she took to mean that there weren't any. Drawing her attention back to now, she scanned the room for Billy, seeing him seated at a terminal at the back. As quickly as she could, Kimberly made her way over to him.

'Has something happened?' It was as good as a question to start with, to keep her focus. 'Trini and I just ran into some putties in Angel Grove. Talk about a blast from the past.' Kimberly said, not entirely surprised to see the others already gathered around him.

'You could say that.' Billy said, seeming more than a little stressed. 'Shades have appeared in both Marina Bay and Silver hills.'

'That's not so surprising is it?' Kimberly asked.

'No, but we have been encountering monsters too.' Billy added. 'Monsters that were defeated years ago. In some cases back when we fought them.'

'Yeah, including that creepy spider.' Zach shuddered. 'I never wanted to see that thing again.'

'So, what exactly is going on?' Kimberly was not just worried but confused too. Not a great combination. She hadn't thought she could be more worried and confused than when she arrived. But this had done the trick. Things seemed to be spiralling out of control right before her eyes. The consequence of things becoming so much bigger she supposed. She didn't have any idea how the others were taking it, not beyond her team. Maybe they were better dealing with it than she was.

'If only we knew.' Billy replied. 'The only good news to come from this is that we have been able to track the source of the Shades thanks to the increased numbers of them. They give off a unique energy signature that I have been able to calibrate the sensors to match and triangulate the approximate location and..'

'Dude, English.' Zach slapped his shoulder, his face light with humour.

'Sorry. We know where they are coming from.' Billy grinned sheepishly.

'Well? Where?' Kimberly pressed, feeling the need to do something, to get on and do something to deal woth this, to focus her frustations on.

'About five miles outside of Angel Grove.' Billy said, swinging back to the screen to check his findings, wanting to be certain maybe. 'I can pin it down when we get closer.'

'So what are we waiting for? Let's go.' Kimberly said quickly. 'Let's put a stop to these things.'

* * *

'...and I thought that this was what I wanted to do, that I was making the right choice.' Trini finished, her voice masking the worry and anxiety she felt.

'And now you feel different.' Zordon didn't judge, his face not just serene but calm. Not pushing her, letting her find her own way.

'It's worse than that. I feel..scared.' There. She admitted it, she said it. She didn't think it would have made her feel better and it didn't. Part of her had thought it would make her feel better but it didn't. So much for sharing your worries by speaking them. 'I've been in battle hundreds of times and never felt scared before. Not like that. Against putties of all things. So why now? Why do I feel scared like this?'

'There is no shame in feeling fear Trini.' Zordon nodded. 'Not in accepting it. But maybe you have been running from it. And running from yourself. These doubts are in you. But I do not see a young woman that I doubt. I see the same young woman I knew all those years ago, the same bravery and courage you had then is still within you. All you have to do is reach out and take it.'

'I don't know if I can.' Trini replied. 'What am I missing? Have I given up the reason why I fought when I gave up fighting with the others?'

'Only you can know your own mind.' Zordon brought his hand out from behind him, the low light catching on the silver object resting in his palm. 'But as I said when you returned this too me, you still have a place here. All you have to do is reclaim it.'

'I'm not sure that I can.' Trini's voice wavered, her head lowered in shame and regret. It was so close she could reach and grab it, take it with both hands. It would be so easy. And so hard at the same time. Nearly impossible.

'How will you know until you try?' Zordon countered.

That gave Trini pause, even as her mind raced with new thoughts. Could it be that easy? Could she just have to use it and her fears would be banished? And she could have undo the mistake she made? It was tempting to think she could, so it was with shaking hand that Trini took the morpher, slipping her hand into it, feeling the warmth of the power coin against her finger as she traced the design.

Pushing away all her doubts that still clawed at her, she raised the morpher, speaking the two words that always brought her confidence. To be met with..nothing. The morpher remained lifeless in her hand, the metal stubbornly not parting as it should.

'See. What did I say? I can't do it.' Trini sighed, passing the morpher back to Zordon, only to have him close his hand over it, guiding it back towards her.

'Not yet.' Zordon pressed the morpher into her hand. 'But this is still yours to take. For when the day comes that you find the strength to use it.'

Kimberly felt the teleporter fade, aware of the others around her without seeing them standing to her side. She was more focused on the surroundings. She almost expected to be attacked as soon as they arrived. And was surprised that they weren't.

'So, where are these things?' Jason asked.

'I'm checking, checking. Up there.' Billy said with certainty, pointing to the high peak of rock above them, the bare rock dotted with sparse patches of dried vegetation. 'Now we just have to find a way in. There should be a cave around her somewhere.'

'Easier said than done.' Tommy called, his head raised as one, two, three, four, five putties leapt down from the hills in front of them. Quickly followed by another ten from behind, quickly forming up into a circle around them.

'Anyone get the feeling we aren't wanted here?' Zach quipped. Then there was no time for words, the putties rushing to attack. Kimberly hung back, letting the others draw the fight away, keeping her eyes peeled for the Shade if it should appear. But with her Bow ready to defend herself.

As she watched, Kimberly couldn't help being impressed. Despite the years they had been apart, they still fought like a team. Something she hadn't had the time to notice until now. But they did, working together, covering end other, striking and attacking in tandem. A perfect display of teamwork that brought Trini's absence home. She should be fighting with them. And not having her here just felt wrong. Then those thoughts dropped away.

Looking back Kimberly couldn't have said what had attracted her attention. Just the slightest flicker of movement but that was enough. Her bow had already raised before she thought about it, an arrow flung true and striking the Shade clean in the chest. She must have caught it off guard because it reeled and staggered backwards towards the rock face, the solid stone flickering then vanishing to reveal a dark tunnel into the hill.

'Got you.' Kimberly said triumphantly, racing after the Shade as it vanished into the darkness. While part of her thought it would be safer to wait for the others, the rest of her wanted to finish this thing off. And she was sure the others would be right behind her. And they might have been. But as soon as Kimberly took the first turn in the twisting narrow rocky path that lay before her, the entrance way she had walked through vanished, once again covered by solid rock.

* * *

Trini wasn't sure why she was sneaking in, or just feeling like it. Maybe it was the morpher tucked under her shirt, something that she couldn't help think didn't belong there any more. She tried to act casual as she arrived anyway, closing the door carefully behind her.

'Trini? Is that you?' MeiLi called out, maybe responding to the sound of the latch catching.

So much for being casual. Trini thought wryly. 'Yeah, mum. It's me.'

'You're back early. Did Kimberly not turn up?'

'She did.' Trini said as she followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen. 'Something came up and she had to run.'

'I'm sorry.' MeiLi said as she entered. 'Have you eaten yet? I could make you something if you like?'

'I'll just get a glass of juice.' Trini slipped past her towards the fridge.

'Because that's a full dinner.' MeiLi's voice followed her even as she moved to the sink where she had been washing some vegetables. 'I know. I know. I'm sorry. A mother's right to worry. Guess I never got out of the habit. Not with...you know..'

'I know..what?' Trini asked, genuinely confused.

'With all the stuff that used to happen back when you were in high school. I think back on it and it seems so strange. Sometimes I can't believe we even lived in those times. Monsters and strange creatures appearing everywhere. Saying it out loud makes it sound so strange. But at the same time it was real. It was part of our life.'

'People live through stuff like that all the time.' Trini said pointedly. 'Okay, maybe not exactly like that. But we managed.'

'I know.' MeiLi had her back turned but Trini thought she heard a little tremor in her voice. 'But I was always so worried about you.'

'You were?' Trini didn't know how to respond to that, to even think about it. Could she know? Did she know? Before she could think more on that MeiLi continued.

'Of course. Anything could have happened to you. And what could we have done? Nothing. Not a thing. Except just trust in those Power Rangers. Trust that they would appear from wherever they came from and sweep in and save you. To trust your safety to someone we knew nothing about. Had no idea who they were.'

Trini felt herself relax, the topic back on safer ground. Maybe she had just been reading too much into it. After all, there was no way her mother could have known. Tanya would have helped with that. More than once she had actually been with her parents when the Power Rangers had been on the news. 'Mom...I was as safe as anyone else.' She said, hoping to reassure her.

'I know. You had some great friends around you. I saw you fight once.' She turned and this time she couldn't miss the quaver in her voice. 'Oh, you didn't see me. You were too busy with those funny grey skinned things. But I saw you. I was so proud of you that day. The way you stood up for your friends and defended them. And I was so scared for you at the same time, for the same reasons.'

'Mom..I knew what I was doing.' Trini said slowly, trying not to sound shocked. She hadn't known she had felt that way. And hearing it now was almost too much for her to take in.

'I know. It was just hard.' MeiLi sighed. 'For me and your father. And now, it seems like it is starting up again. Not as much as last time but we keep seeing these things on the news. More monster sightings. At least the Power Rangers are back too. And with more of them too. Can't be a bad thing I suppose.'

Trini guessed where her thoughts were going and stepped close, resting a hand on her shoulder. 'Mom, I'm fine. Trust me. Things are a lot safer now. And I'm not going to be doing anything dangerous. I promise.'

'Your right. I'm being silly.' MeiLi nodded once, her composure returned. But Trini could still see a little worry in her eyes. 'Why don't you go and get changed and I'll make us some tea.'

'Sounds good to me.' Trini said.

* * *

Trini knew she was dreaming, that what she was seeing was just in her head, but her mind seemed to be out of her own control. She was running, her feet pounding on whatever ground was under her feet, yet never seeming to get closer. Kimberly's hand staying just out of reach, her fingers straining to cross that last inch to grab hers. If she could just reach her, she could save her. Again, just before she reached her, she was dragged away leaving her fingers to close on empty air.

It was the scream that was the worst. Trini almost hearing that from a distance. 'Trini.' Kimberly or dream Kimberly shouted, almost pleading with her before she was dragged into the darkness that surrounded her, her head torso and arm vanishing right before her eyes. Then nothing, gone like she hadn't been there.

Trini couldn't help a surge of despair, she had been so close. Why couldn't she save her? She didn't ask that in words but that was the feeling she got, the awareness of that question. One she had been asking but getting no answer. Until now.

'You are weak. You aren't strong enough to save her.'

Trini spun, somehow without turning, almost like this world revolved around her, bringing her face to face with..well..herself. Morphed and standing in her suit with helmet covering all her features. But she knew it was her. It was her voice she heard, but not her voice. Twisted and harsh, with a cruel edge to it. Almost a sneer.

'She trusted you and you turned her back on her. You ran away from her. You couldn't save her.' Other Trini continued, never breaking contact with her eyes.

'That's not true.' Trini said, her voice breaking into a short choked sob.

'You did.' Other Trini replied. 'You gave me up, gave up this power when she needed you the most.'

I didn't.' Trini countered, her words little more than a whisper full of anguish. Soft as they were, she still got a reply.

'You did Trini.' Kimberly appeared across from her, her image faint and indistinct, almost ghost like, a thought too horrible to think on. 'We needed you and you should have been there. I needed you and you weren't there. This is all your fault. You let me down Trini.'

'No!' That shout was real. Trini jerked awake, her heart pounding, sweat clinging to her back and tingling on her legs, staring into the darkness of her room broken only by a tiny sliver of moonlight creeping through the curtains.

That light gave her no comfort, even as she tried to tell herself it was just a dream. The same dream but more vivid. The details almost burned in her mind, mixed with feelings of frustration, regret and..yes..guilt. Why else would she have been having the same dream each night?

It felt real to her, not like a dream. That was her fear, that it could become real. Almost like a certainly in her mind, so close to the truth that it could really happen. Which might have been why she couldn't shake it.

Fighting another wave of near panic, Trini stood with a shaky breath, moving towards the window where her power coin sat on the bedside table, glinting in the moonlight. She picked it up, feeling it's comforting weight in her hand. But it was a cold comfort, as much as sign of what she had lost.

'Is it true? Did I turn my back on you?' Trini whispered, running a finger over the embossed tiger that stood out from the bronze metal disk. 'Did I make a mistake?'

No answers came, her mind still as conflicted as it had been. Just a complete lack of certainty that left her drifting in her thoughts. Screwing her eyes shut against the tears that welled up inside her, Trini closed her hand around the coin, the edges digging into her palm.

Then she saw something. For a second she thought she was still dreaming. But this was no dream. Somehow she knew this was real. Kimberly again filled her mind, the image of her moving through..a cave she guessed, surrounded by cold stone, rubbing her arms, her mouth moving silently. Despite the lack of words, Trini could read what she said, knowing she was calling for the others. And knowing she was not getting any reply. This was worse than any nightmare, this was real. Trini forced her eyes open with an effort like ripping through metal, her heart pounding again.

She could almost put what she saw down to the last lingering traces of sleep. But she couldn't deny that was she saw was real. And that brought with it a fresh rush of fear. Not fear for herself, not the same crippling fear that had kept her from acting. But fear of not acting. Despite that fear, despite the fact that she was still afraid, Trini knew what she had to do.

* * *

'Where is Kimberly. What happened?' Trini came striding into the Wardroom, not caring that she was still in her pyjamas, nor about the faces that stared right at her. Ignoring the stares of the techs around the edge, she strode straight towards Zordon and Captain Mitchell.

'How did..' Captain Mitchell broke the silence as he moved into her path.

'That doesn't matter now.' Trini almost snapped, her fear just simmering below the surface. 'Tell me what happened.'

'That we cannot say.' Zordon said. 'We have lost contact with Kimberly.'

'But can't you..?' Trini asked.

'My sight on her is being blocked, Trini.' Zordon said, his voice heavy with something she had never heard before. Was it fear? Frustration? Or something both? Maybe a feeling that he could do something and nothing at the same time. Not like when he was trapped in his time warp. 'Some powerful evil force is keeping me from seeing her I fear.'

'What about the others?' Trini asked, pushing down her guilt that she hadn't asked about the others sooner. Or thought about them. Okay so she had a feeling they were fine. But that didn't stop her feeling she should have asked.

'They are fine. But still caught up in battle. More Shades have appeared in Angel Grove.' Zordon said gravely.

'But we know where Kimberly is? Right.' Trini asked. She didn't need to know anything else right now. What and why could wait, and really didn't matter either. A clarity came with that.'

'All we can say is we knew where she was.' Zordon continued. 'None of the technology here can penetrate the veil that hides them. Nor can my sight.'

'Then that's where I'm going.' Trini raised her head. 'Can you send me there?'

'I can. But you would be all alone.' Zordon cautioned. 'Without anyone to help you. And you cannot..'

'I know.' Trini cut him off, not wanting him to mention that. If captain Mitchel heard that she couldn't Morph, he might order her not to go. And she couldn't take that. 'But maybe that was my mistake. I won't be alone. My friends will be there. And I won't desert them again.

'I can see your mind is made up.' Zordon sighed. 'Then may the power protect you.'

* * *

The Power wasn't helping Kimberly much. She was lost. She was about on the verge of admitting that. She couldn't deny her worries that she might find a way out. But was trying not to get scared and keep looking for where she came in. She froze suddenly after barely having taken another step, hearing something guaranteed to make anyone stop. Her name. Called very softly, almost whispered, from far off. Not seeing a better choice and more than a little hopeful and confused, she followed it. Nothing would have prepared her for what she saw next. The mist before her twisting and swirling, revealing two figures who didn't so much walk out of them but rather fade into existence, the wavy shapes steadily becoming more solid right before Kimberly's eyes, a sight far too normal for this place to look anything but out of the ordinary.

Despite the oddity of it, there was no ignoring the fact that she recognised them both. How could she not, both faces as familiar to her as her own, faces she would know no matter how many years passed.

'Mom, Dad? How did you get here?' Kimberly whispered, her eyes flicking from one figure to the next, scrutinising the familiar faces. She didn't get an answer though. Not the one she had been expecting.

'Kimberly. Your mom and I are breaking up.' Her dad said slowly, his words coming to her in a dream almost

'What..why?' Kimberly stammered, unable to take this in. This was exactly how she remembered, everything was the same down to the tone of voice as much as she remembered it. But this had already happened. So how could she be seeing this again?

This time Kimberly got her answer. Only now the words had changed, no longer what she had expected. Differing completely from what she recalled.  
'Because of you.' Her father replied, his mouth twisted into a cruel sneer that dug into her heart as much the words that came next. 'I wanted so much more from you Kimberly. You could have been so much more. But all you are is a disappointment to me.'

'I..don't..what are you saying?' Kimberly stepped back, her eyes misting over, burning with welling tears.

'See what you have done?' Her mother snapped, her voice so cold and harsh that it sounded alien to her, twisted and lacking in any warmth. 'You broke us up Kimberly. Without you, we would still be together. And it's all your fault.'

Kimberly couldn't take this any more, tearing her eyes away with a choked sob and running as fast as she could. Not caring where she ran, just as long as she got as far away as she could. Not even daring to look behind her to see if the visions or whatever they were were following her or not, unable to hear anything beyond the pounding of her blood in her head, not caring where she ran, quickly getting lost in this maze of tunnels. With her sides screaming and her lungs clamouring for air, Kimberly had no choice but to stagger to a halt. Hastily she grabbed to the rock wall for support, her legs threatening to give out as she drew in quick gasping breaths.

That breath caught in her throat as she heard a soft scuffle, almost like a footfall. Then another, seemingly coming from all around her, echoes mixing together and rebounding again. Each sound making her heart pound with growing fear, her head turning this way and that.

Who's there?' She called out, eyes darting around the formless shadows. 'Who's there?'

She couldn't penetrate the darkness until her eyes fell on one patch of darker shadow, eyes straining to make out the shade that seemed to twist and shift. 'Jason? Tommy? Zach? Billy? Is that you?'

''Fraid not.'

The voice that replied was cold and harsh and terrifyingly familiar. Even before she saw the rotund and mottled figure emerge from the shadows like something out of a nightmare she had recognised it, the darkness fading away to leave her staring at the Terror Toad looming over her.

'You!' Kimberly shouted, reaching for her morpher without thinking, the single word of power transforming her with sudden swiftness, the same swiftness with which her hand dropped to her blade blaster, bringing it up and firing a volley of shots. Her hand shook a little but her aim was true, throwing up a shower of sparks that seemed to do little more than amuse the monster, not stopping his advance even in the slightest.

'That's not going to work little Ranger.' The Toad laughed, a ripple running through his belly with each chortle, his tongue flicking with grotesque humour. 'Got anything else you want to try?'

'How about this?' Kimberly said drawing on her courage, more bravely than she felt. Smoothly she flicked her blaster to blade, leaping in to attack. She would have felt more confidant if she had her bow but that seemed to be blocked from her.

She flashed the blade out in a lightning series of thrusts which seemed to do about as much as her shots had done, not even phasing her foe in the slightest. Certainly not enough to stop him lashing out, his heavy blow leaving her head ringing as she stumbled away, somehow managing to dodge his next attack. But not the one after it, his savage swipe knocking her clean across the cave to smack into the wall, dropping her to the floor with her head ringing.

Kimberly suddenly had no idea which way was up or down, barely able to lift herself up to a crouch without her head spinning. And certainly in no way able to defend against the savage kick to her side that dropped her down to the ground again with a scream.

'Noooo.' Kimberly broke down sobbing, wrapping her arms around her head, all of this suddenly proving too much for her, trapping her in a well of despair. 'Don't say that. It wasn't me. It wasn't me. I never wanted to..I'm sorry.'

* * *

Trini hadn't liked the cave any more than Kimberly did, her arms wrapping around her chest against the cold, goosebumps rising on her arms and neck. She couldn't help finding the darkness and silence oppressive, pressing down on her from all angles. The sooner she found Kimberly and got out of here, the better. If only she knew where to look for her.

She had barely thought that before a clue came to her in barely a second, a scream filling the cave and her ears. The voice she recognised instantly but the direction was harder for her to pin down, the short sound almost too short for her to track. Almost. With a surety she couldn't place but wasn't going to argue against, she raced off down the tunnel to the left of her, using her hands to guide her as much as her eyes in the low light.

It snuck up on her when the tunnel opened out, catching her by surprise. Where her hands had been pressed to hard rock, she was suddenly touching only empty air that surrounded her. That and the mist, heavy and thick. Until the rolling clouds parted like a wind had blown them away.

There stood Kimberly, struggling weakly against the fist closed around her throat, the huge bloated monster picking her up almost casually and throwing her against the rock like a discarded rag. Kimberly hit with a heavy smack that didn't drown out her scream of pain, that scream fading away as she slumped to the floor.

'Kimberly.' Trini called out, lunging forward only to be stopped by something she couldn't see, the empty air now as solid as a brick wall. Try as she might she couldn't get through it, the force resisting the power she applied against it.

'You are wasting your strength.' The Terror Toad laughed with cruel mirth, it's shape suddenly shimmering to reveal the all to familiar form of the Shade. 'You cannot reach her, nor save her.'

Trini's head snapped around to see the Shade emerge from the darkness, growing like it was part of it. 'Why should I believe you.' Trini snapped, pushing with all her might against the invisible barrier as if she could break it down by force of will.

It matters not if you do or don't. I have what I wanted,' the empty voice replied, completely cold and emotionless.

'What do you mean?' Trini asked, confused.

'What I have. You, here. I have been weakening you.' The Shade laughed. 'Your doubts, your weakness let me in, feeding the weakness in your heart. Your mind was pathetically easy to twist. For you are weak. A scared, weak little human who can do nothing to save her friend. For what can you do here, all alone and with no one to help you.'

Trini felt her doubts clawing at her, the fog closing around her, filling her with a chill, an icy chill of terror. Drawing closer to her until she felt more than saw a golden glow that started to spread over her body flowing along her arms, a warmth settling in her palm. She didn't have to look down to feel her coin was in her hand, it's heat driving away the cold and fear in the same instant.

'I'm not alone.' Trini said forcefully. 'I never was alone. And you..won't...touch...her.'

That last word came with an explosion of power that lifted the darkness from her, the pain vanishing from her arms. Her morpher was suddenly in her hand and she didn't think twice about what she had to do. 'SabreTooth Tiger.' Trini shouted those two words, the power of them flowing into her, her spirit buoyed up in that single white hot moment.

The glow faded and she stood resplendent in her costume, daggers already in her hands. Not holding them weakly, but with a confidence she had feared she had lost. Part of her expected to still feel that fear, but the rest of her was doubtless, sure and certain in what she could do. There was no fear in her next movement as she slashed through the air before her. There was no sign of any physical change but the air was ripped by a sound not unlike breaking glass and suddenly Trini could move. And there was no doubt in her mind now.

With a yell Trini leapt high, launching a kick that drove the Shade away from Kimberly, her landing sure footed as her for stumbled. Down she ducked, swinging her leg around in a sweep and then she was back up before before the Shade had even struggled back to one knee.

Power filled her body, her very being glowing with a energy she knew she had to do something with. It was almost an instinct. Without any real conscious thought, Trini leapt again, her daggers glowing woth a golden yellow light that rent the air and the Shade at the same moment. Slash after slash drove it back, each cut drawing a fresh scream from it until with one last terrible howl its shape just vanished, exploding into thousands of specks of dark light that lingered in the air before fading away.

Not caring around that now, Trini ran to Kimberly, lifting her head to rest it in her lap, hoping, praying that she was alright. She couldn't see her eyes but was quickly flooded with relief when Kimberly raised her head, somehow knowing she was looking at her.

'You came.' Kimberly whispered.

'Of course. We are friends aren't we.' Trini managed to say, her voice catching in her throat.

'Yes. Friends for ever.' Kimberly said, managing to climb back to her feet with help from Trini.

'I'm sorry I ever made you think we weren't.' Trini said awkwardly.

Awkwardness that Kimberly dispelled with a soft hug. 'You are here now. That's what counts.'

'Yeah, your right.' Trini nodded, her words going a little way to reassure her. 'Come on. Let's get out of here.'

* * *

'Man, I thought I was never going to be warm again.' Kimberly said, tipping her head under the hot streak of water from the shower, wisps of steam dancing around her nude frame, warming the areas the hot water didn't reach. It was easy to see why she was unabashed by her body, the steam not hiding her toned stomach, strong arms and lithe legs even as it gave modesty to her chest and the small of her back down to her thighs. Kimberly didn't seem at all put out being naked here, her posture of someone at her ease under the water stream, letting it relax and soothe her, feeling her mind relaxing from the soft touch that ran over her shoulders and down her spine.

'If you hadn't come for me, I might still be stuck there.' Kimberly glanced over at Trini, no more bothered by the other woman's nudity than her own, her gaze lingering on her lithe frame with the casual ease formed from years of close friendship. 'And I never thanked you for that.'

Trini paused, naked like Kimberly, the dancing steam giving the same glimpses of her body, coming across her in waves, seeming to swirl around her, coiling around her stomach and legs.  
'I'm the one that should have to say something.' Trini paused with sponge in hand, suds trickling down her shoulders and back, her arms hiding her chest from view as she turned to look over her shoulder at Kimberly.. 'For what I did. I was cold to you. And I never said I'm sorry for that.'

'Trini..you don't have to say anything.' Kimberly said earnestly, reaching for her friend, the light touch on her shoulder bringing them face to face, the only thing between them the rising cloud of steam. 'What happened was..not worth worrying about. It happened.'

'Yeah..but..I did it. Me. It was my choice. Not some spell but my doubts that did this. And those might always be there.' Trini whispered, giving voice to the silent fear it had almost been too hard to speak. The one she secretly feared coming back. Her eyes closed, trying to calm her mind as the water brushed her body.

'No buts.' Kimberly said firmly. 'Trini, none of us are blaming you. I'm not blaming you. And you shouldn't either.'

'I still pushed you away. All of you.' Trini sighed, her head lowered. 'I let my fears get the better of me.'

'And you came back.' Kimberly nodded, raising her chin with a gentle touch of her curled index finger. 'Surely that's the bottom line. Something brought you back.'

'You brought me back.' Trini rested her arm on Kimberly's waist, almost wanting to hug her but not sure if she should here, despite the casual intimacy of where they were. 'I know we were always friends. Right from day one. But it was when I was fighting to protect you I realised what was important to me. You were my rock. Always. I always looked up to you. You never seemed afraid of anything. And when I did, I always looked to you.'

'I could say the same.' Kimberly replied, shutting off the shower and grabbing her towel. A pause followed as she dried herself off, standing with her back to Trini. 'I never said but when you left for the Peace Conference, part of me doubted myself. Doubted if I could keep doing this without you here to support me. We had been friends and teammates for so long and then with you gone, I wasn't sure what I was doing. I wasn't sure of anything.'

'But you kept going.' Trini followed her, the sound of running water abating as she turned of her shower, replaced by the sound of wet feet as padded to get her towel.

'I did. Because it was what you would have done. You would have kept fighting.' Kimberly said, rubbing her hair dry vigorously, the rest of her body finishing drying in the warm air.

'Aren't you worried though? About how things are changing. The new threats we are facing? Putties have returned. You can't say that didn't worry you.' Trini asked, wrapping her towel around her torso, the warm material stopping just above her thigh.

'Not as much as Zach with that spider.' Kimberly grinned, covering herself with her towel before taking Trini's hand in hers as the both stepped out from the shower block to make the short hop across the corridor to Kimberly's quarters.

Trini managed a laugh, shutting the door behind them. The girls side of the base or not, she didn't feel the need to parade around naked in front of everyone. 'This just seems so much bigger though. Like something or someone is controlling this.'

Trini left that thought hanging in the air as she grabbed her pyjamas from where she had left them at the foot of Kimberly's bed, quickly stripping off her towel with the same uninhibited ease and redressing just as quickly.

'I suppose that could be.' Kimberly conceded,having already thrown her towel aside and tugging her lose pink nightshirt down over her legs, turning just as Trini buttoned up the top of her yellow pjs. 'But it's nothing we haven't dealt with before is it?' Kimberly asked.

'That's true.' Trini conceded. 'Well, you probably want to get some sleep, so I'll say good night.'

'Actually..could you stay?' Kimberly glanced at the bed shyly, uncertainly, as if she didn't know how Trini would take her request. 'I'm not sure I want to be alone tonight. And there is plenty of room for two.'

'Well, you did say we should have a sleepover.' Trini grinned easily. Actually, she was glad Kimberly had suggested it. She had been thinking about asking too, but wasn't sure she would have been able to go through with it. Now she didn't need any more coaxing as Kimberly tossed the sheets back and snuggled down into her side, leaving a gap that Trini was happy to fill; quickly dimming the lights to a soothing level she followed barely a second later, pulling the sheets up to cover them both. That hand then dropping to rest draped over Kimberly's waist almost on instinct. She was on the verge of pulling back when Kimberly's rested across it gently, drawing a smile from Trini.

'Good night Kimberly.' Trini whispered, glad that Kimberly was as comforted by her presence as Trini was by hers.

'Good night, Trini.' Kimberly mumbled, sounding like she was already in the arms of sleep. Reassured by that, Trini surrendered to them herself. Within minutes the only sound to be heard was the soft sound of contented breathing.


End file.
